


Chills

by oelleoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Overcoming shyness, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oelleoe/pseuds/oelleoe
Summary: Katsuki Yuri recently moved to Russia to study, not expecting to bond with people as well as he ends up doing.





	1. Napkin Doodles

My alarm clock is ringing. I squint open my eyes, only to realize that I’ve set my alarm clock to ring on a Sunday morning. Wow, I’m an idiot- it’s a typical thing of me to do. It might be the stress causing it this time, though. Since I moved to Russia I’ve been really, really stressed, especially with this whole university thing going on. Come to think of it, I’ve actually got an assignment due for Monday- I should probably get that done today. I roll out of my hard, semi-cold bed, put on some clothes and go out to get some breakfast in the kitchen- as usual, there’s not really anything particularly interesting. A lump of dry bread, some butter and some stale oats are the sole options I have this morning. That doesn’t exactly make me keen on eating breakfast, so I decide to go eat breakfast at a café, bring my computer there and work on my assignment in a cozy environment instead of my small, boring apartment. Actually, when I first moved here, I was recommended a café just a couple of blocks away, so I decide to stride on down there, even though my wallet is pretty much emptied up for this month.

I walk around for a while trying to find the café- I’m still not used to this neighborhood, so it takes me a good fifteen minutes to get there. I walk in there- the café is called something like “Mochachin”- I don’t quite remember, and I can’t read the sign because I haven’t taken the time to learn even a tiny bit of Russian yet. Anyway, I walk in, and a wall of warmth hits me. It smells like old furniture and coffee in here, and there’s a light buzzing from people talking- just the kind of environment I like to study in. I look a bit around, and just as the smell suggests, the place is filled with old furniture. Old, faded out couches, tables that look like they could fall apart at any given moment and a rustic looking counter made out of tree. It doesn’t look old or worn out in here though- the white walls give it a slight modern feel, actually. I look for a seat, and I settle for a cozy chair in very back of the café. I make my way up to the counter when something, or rather someone, catches my eye. A tall, platinum-, almost silver-haired guy with blue eyes and a muscular body enters the room from the kitchen and smiles at me. I’m assuming he’s a waiter or something since he’s wearing an apron. I must have been glaring for too long, as he tilts his head and says something in Russian. 

“Oh, sorry- I don’t speak Russian.” I manage to stutter in really bad English.

“Don’t apologize- that’s my mistake. Can I help you?” the man says, smiling, with a thick Russian accent.

“Umm, yeah…” I say, looking at the English side of the menu frantically. “Can I have the toast with scrambled eggs and salmon plus a café latte on the side, please?”

“Of course- where are you sitting?” he smiles, glancing up from his notebook.

Naively thinking he wants to join me at my table, I say: 

“But you’re at work…”

Jesus Christ, why am I like this? 

“What I meant is that I would serve the food at your table. Not that I wouldn’t like to join you, if that’s what you meant, though.” he grins. His eyes crinkle when he smiles.

“Oh my God, sorry. I’m at table… uhh… table 19 I think?” I splutter, blushing.

“I will be there as soon as your food is ready.” he says, still grinning from my embarrassing encounter with him.

Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever felt like such a fool. I don’t know what got into me all of a sudden. I mean, he’s attractive and I’ve always been socially awkward, but I should at least be able to function normally talking to a stranger even though he’s good looking?

I sit down in the chair, find my computer and start writing my assignment. I’m really screwed as this assignment is in English, and I’m not very good at that. I don’t know why I even moved to Russia to study, actually. What was I thinking? I can’t speak a word of Russian, I’m not very good at English and I don’t actually have any other reason than exploring the world to actually live here. I mean, exploring myself is a part of it too, but I could do that in Japan, too. I’m here now though, and it’s not that bad- I’ve already made a couple of friends. After a while, the handsome man shows up with my coffee and breakfast. 

“There you go- wait, what’s your name? I like to get to know my costumers.” he asks.

“Katsuki Yuri. Or, well, I guess you would say Yuri Katsuki here in Russia. You can call me Yuri.”

I sometimes forget the name system, which is a bit impractical. The manners regarding names are completely different too- it’s not even nearly as formal as in Japan, so that’s a bit weird for me to adjust to. 

“Well, there you go, Yuri,” he says, putting the pressure on Yuri. “Hope you enjoy your meal.” he smiles.

His hairline is actually surprisingly high, I notice- he doesn’t look old, though, not at all, actually. I eat my food, the best meal I’ve had for months, finish my assignment and then ask one of the other waiters for the bill. I wait for a bit and the silver-haired man comes over with the bill. I look down to see no bill, but a napkin with the message: 

“I don’t think I told you, but my name is Victor. The treat is on me.”

Next to the message is a little doodle portraying his face next to a dog of some kind. I feel my face go high red and I turn around, only to see Victor smiling from ear to ear at me from the counter. Wow. I try to smile back, probably ending up looking like a complete idiot, and then I leave the café. What an experience. This whole staying in Russia thing might not be that bad after all.


	2. Afternoon

A couple of weeks have passed, and I will admit, I might have been thinking a little bit too much about this Victor-guy. I mean, it’s not like I’m in love or anything, that’s too soon. Is it? I don’t know. All I know is that I want to talk to him a bit more. I’m in class, and I’m just staring out the window, discussing this whole situation with myself. As I’m in a heated argument about whether I’m overthinking, my Thai friend, Phichit, nudges my shoulder gently.

“You’re staring again- you’ve been doing that a lot lately. Are you thinking of someone special?” he laughs.

My face goes hot red, totally revealing me. 

“You are! You really are! Who is it?” he giggles, sounding like a schoolgirl, which he actually does a lot, coming to think of it. 

“Well… It’s not anything special, not yet, at least. His name is Victor, I met him at his workplace-” then I get interrupted.

“Wait, are we talking about Victor from Maccachin? As in tall, handsome Victor?” he exclaims, again, acting like a schoolgirl.

“I guess? And I don’t know how to act on it even though I want to…” I sigh.

“Well, what happened?” he asks with a hopeful look on his face.

I tell him the whole story, detail for detail, and afterwards he just sits there, mouth gaping wide open.

“You’re so lucky! I wish that was me- you’ll make a cute couple!” he squeals.

“Don’t jump to conclusions, he might just have been polite! But seriously though, what should I do? I haven’t been there for a couple of weeks, and I don’t know if I have the money…” I frown.

“Oh, let me borrow you the money! I don’t mind, you should totally go this afternoon- it’s Friday, after all!” he suggests.

“You don’t have to- but really? That would be kind of nice, actually…” I say, feeling really bad that I might have to get café money from my friend.

“Of course! Let me just find the money...” He looks around in his bag. “There you go!” he says, handing me the money.

“Thank you so much- when I have the money I’ll pay back, okay?” I say.

The rest of the day just kind of flies by- I can’t stop thinking about what is going to happen this afternoon. What if he’s not there? That’s just going to be a waste of Phichit’s money, then.

The last class ends, and I rush out, running almost half of the way to the café. I walk in, panting and sweaty, and there he is, standing behind the counter. As he looks up, a smile that goes from ear to ear appears on his face. He’s even more attractive than I remembered him to be.

“Ah, Yuri! Good to see you again,” he shouts, “How can I help you today?”

I walk up to the counter, looking at the options. I see a piece of strawberry shortcake in the display, and I decide to go for that along with the latté from last time.

“I’ll have a café latté along with that strawberry shortcake there in the display, please,” I say. Well, this is off to a better start than the last time. 

“Alright, I’ll be there in a second with your order- where will you be sitting?” he says in a chipper voice.

I look around and see some bar stools at the counter. I could sit there, maybe even talk to Victor while he works… But then again, that might come off a little bit desperate, or will it? I need to decide.

“The stools over there, if they’re not taken?” I say foolishly, obviously able to see that no one is there.

“Great! Then I have the opportunity to get to know you a bit better while working,” he smiles.

Wow- is he just really interested in his customers or is he actually planning to get to know me on another level than just a customer? Am I being ridiculous? I probably am. I walk over and sit down in one of the stools. I look around again, focusing on small interior details. The stools are made of black-painted wood and hold a white, soft cushion. They are very comfortable to sit in. The menu is a chalkboard with the food options on it, both in Russian and English. In the corners there are pink roses drawn, which gives it a very pretty, fresh look.

A small ten minutes pass, and finally Victor passes me my food over the counter. His beauty keeps stunning me. Cold-blue eyes, silvery, shiny locks that grow from a slightly high hairline and fall down, covering one eye, and lips that are a bit on the thin side, but are perfectly proportioned to the rest of his face. Wow. I’m getting carried away again. 

“Thank you,” I say, not able to control my face’s color. 

“You’re welcome, any time,” he says. “So where are you from, Yuri? I don’t assume you’re Russian, since you don’t speak the language.”

“I’m Japanese. I came here to study at a university- I don’t know why, to be honest. I guess I needed a fresh start and some new friends. It’s been kind of hard, actually,” I’m ranting, don’t rant, Yuri. “But yeah…” I finish, awkwardly.

“Japan, huh? I’ve always wanted to go, I’ve just never really had the time. But back to you- tell me more about living here,” he says, leaning over the counter.

He wants to hear more about me. Me!

“Well… I live in a small apartment just a couple of blocks away from here, actually. I’m having kind of a hard time affording it, I don’t have a job,” I say, a sudden thought popping into my head. “Coming to think of it, are you hiring?” Wow. Great job. Now he just thinks I come here solely for the purpose of getting a job. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not really looking for people right now, even though I’d love for you to work here,” he says. Fuck. Now I ruined his mood. “But an acquaintance of mine is hiring retail workers. If you’re interested I might be able to get you a spot down there?” he suggests, brows furrowed, making him look slightly older- not in a bad way, though. 

“Sure, that’d be awesome! Thank you so much, I owe you one, Victor.” I say, looking up at him with a blunt smile.

“No problem- let me get your phone number, then I’ll send you his contact information as soon as I get things straight,” he says, smiling in a friendly manner at me.

My phone number. I don’t think anyone, not even my friends, has ever asked me for that. Not that this means anything, though. This is purely business. I need to get that into my head so my imagination doesn’t run away with me again.

I write it down on a napkin and hand it over to him.

“Thank you!” he exclaims, a smile beaming on his face. “I’m sorry to leave, but I need to attend the other customers. I’ll hear about the rest some other day!”

I blush, yet again. Can my face please stop turning red? It’s very revealing, and I don’t need that, not now, at least. Geez, he’s just so nice. I really like him, and I don’t know how to feel about that. First of all, I’ve fallen for him way too quick. I’ve only met him two times, and that shouldn’t be enough for me to fall for him- if that’s actually the case, I sure come to conclusions quick. Second of all, I don’t think he likes me back- if he does, he hasn’t really shown any signs other than when he paid for my meal. That was probably just an act of kindness- he seems to be a type of person who is very compassionate.

I finish my cake, which tastes heavenly, by the way, drink my coffee and sit in my seat, contemplating this situation for a while before asking for the bill. Victor is the one to deliver it again.

“Here you go- I thought I’d give you half price since you’re in a bad position money-wise. I expect you to pay the whole thing if you get the job in the retail store, though! You should get a fair pay down there, I’ve heard- otherwise I’ll have a word or two to pick with the boss,” he laughs.

“Thank you so much, but you don’t have to- I mean, it’s nice, but I can pay.” I stutter, falling over my words.

“No- I insist. Take this as an encouragement to go get that job. I know you can do it,” he winks, smirking. His arms are crossed, but not in a strict way or anything.

“Thank you, again. I promise to get the job,” I pledge as I lay down the money on the counter.

He smiles, his eyes crinkling. “No need to thank me. I’ll see you soon, hopefully with a new job!”

I wave, and I leave the café. Wow. Yet another great visit at Maccachin. I run through the events and conversations in my head, and I remember something Victor said. He said “I’m not hiring”- does that mean he’s the founder of the café, or at least the boss? Oh my. If he is, he sure is engaging a lot with his customers. I like that. He’s such a genuinely nice person. Even if I don’t end up with him, I’ll have a great friend.

I come home and immediately throw myself down onto my bed, grabbing my phone to see if anyone, perhaps Victor, has contacted me. I have multiple missed calls from Phichit. Of course he called. I call him up, and he picks up immediately. I tell him the rough details from today, and he reacts like usual- sounding like a schoolgirl. I tell him that I’ll catch up with him tomorrow, hang up immediately afterwards, falling asleep on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two- I tried to make it a bit longer, hope you like it! Again, if you find any errors, please correct me, it helps me a lot. Sorry if there's a bit long between the updates, I'm a bit busy at the moment. Hope you like it!<3


	3. Slumber Party

I wake up Saturday morning at 10AM, still in all of yesterday’s clothes. I sit up, looking around, confused. I don’t really remember what happened- all I know is, that I for sure didn’t brush my teeth last night. My breath tastes horrible- I need to get something done about this. I go out to brush my teeth, and suddenly I remember what happened yesterday. I rush back to my bedroom, toothbrush still in my mouth, to find my phone. A text from Victor waits for me to open it. My heart skips a beat by the sight of it. I know it’s purely business-related, but the sight of his name on my phone display alone makes me shudder. 

The text says: “Hi Yuri! I talked with the boss of the store, and he told me that you’re welcome to come down there for a job interview as soon as you have time. See you soon, hopefully! -Victor.”

Yes! I might finally get a job and earn some money! On the downside- how will I ever find the time for that? I mean, I’m practically already drowning in homework, plus, how will I ever see Victor if I’m at the retail store in my spare time? Is this whole getting-a-job-thing such a great idea after all? I don’t know. I should at least show up there, it would just be rude to not do it.  
I return to my phone to see a bunch of messages from Phichit, but I choose to ignore them right now. I need to answer Victor’s message first. I type a couple of sentences, but end up deleting them every time. I sit like that for ten minutes, but then I find an okay way to answer.

“Hi Victor. Thank you so much for the help- you’re very kind, and I appreciate it a lot. I think I’ll swing by the café after I’ve gone to the interview, I’ll start saving money now! -Yuri.”

I’m not completely satisfied with the result, but I can’t waste that much time on writing a text for a guy I like- that’s just ridiculous. Anyways, why do I have to put that much into a text? They’re just words on a phone, and it’s not like Victor won’t ever talk to me again if I say something slightly weird sounding in a text.  
Another text pops in from Phichit, which says: “HELLO? ANSWER MEEEEE, I’M DYING OF OLD AGE HERE!” I grin at the sight of it. It’s just such a Phichit thing to say. I don’t really know what I would do without him here. I almost forget to check the texts as my thoughts carry me away, but I remember last minute. 

“Hey Yuri!! I was wondering if I could come over for a slumber party-esque thing? There are construction workers right across from my apartment building and I really need a good, proper nights sleep. I’ll bring my own bed stuff, of course. See ya!”

I read on.

“Only if you’re up to it, you know, I don’t want to bother you.”

“You’re not mad, are you?”

“Hello? Are you okay?”

“HELLO? YURI?”

And then the text I received a minute ago. I can’t help but laugh at him again; he’s just so funny. He worries too much, and not in the way I do, more in a kind of frantic, forget-it-the-next-moment kind of way.

I respond: “Of course you can- as you mentioned, it would be nice if you could bring your own mattress and such. Unless you want to share a bed, of course?;) Haha, just kidding. See you at what, 5PM? -Yuri.”

What a great idea he came up with there. I actually really need to talk to him about the events of yesterday, plus the whole job-situation. I kind of want to get something nice to eat, but I need to save the money for another visit at the café. I low-key hope that Phichit will bring some snacks- I’m really craving something to eat- speaking of eating; I should probably get some breakfast.  
I check the cupboards, and for once I actually have something I want to eat; a croissant stuffed with chocolate- not the healthiest choice, but it’s delicious and will probably fulfill some of my snack cravings. I find a plate and sit down on my unmade, messy bed, open up my computer and find my feel-good music playlist. I hum along as I chomp down on my croissant. Even though the weather is really bad in my opinion, dusty rain, grey clouds and freezing temperatures, I’m feeling oddly happy. It’s been a pleasant morning. I dance around in my pajamas and woolen socks, making the wooden floors creak- but I don’t care. This is my morning. I dance out to the bathroom, where I continue dancing as I brush my teeth for the second time this morning. I can tell this is going to be a good day.

The clock strikes five, and I’m wandering around the apartment waiting for Phichit to arrive. A couple of minutes pass, and the doorbell rings. I jump and run for the door, letting him in.

“Yuri! So nice to see you!” he exclaims, waddling in the door with a huge bag and a fold-up mattress. 

“Shhhh, we have to be quiet- people might suspect us for being gay- well, not that they’d be wrong, but the norms, you know?” I whisper. No one is in the hallway, but if there were, they’d probably find it weird if a guy came into my apartment with basically a whole bed-setup.  
Just as I’m helping Phichit carry his stuff into my bedroom, my phone buzzes in my pocket. Oh my God, is it Victor? I hope it is. It probably isn’t, but there’s nothing wrong in hoping, right? I rush into the bedroom with the mattress, put it down and nearly hit Phichit’s toes. I look down, and it is, indeed, Victor. I squeal.

“Whatcha squealing at? Is it Victor?” Phichit winks.

“Uh, yeah… Mind if I check the message I just received from him?” I ask, unsure of why Victor is texting me.

“If I mind it? I would mind it if you didn’t check,” he grins, dashing over to look at my phone.  
I open the text, and it says: ”Hi again, Yuri! I totally forgot, but I wanted to give you a tour of the café someday- hopefully soon! I always notice you looking at the furniture and stuff, so I thought I’d show you the kitchen. See you around? -Victor.”

“YURI! We need to go as soon as possible! Can we go today? Oh, please?” Phichit exclaims, looking like a child on Christmas morning. His brown eyes are glowing, and a hopeful look forms on his face.

I can’t even. He notices when I look at the furniture? Such a small thing? I don’t know what to think. Is that normal? Probably not, but yet again, I need to control my fantasy- it can’t run away with me too much.

“I kind of want to go alone, if that’s okay…” I murmur, glancing at him with a sorry look on my face. 

“Yeah, okay- I understand that, he invited you after all, I don’t want to interrupt you on your date,” he says, winking, yet again.

“It’s not a date! He just wants to show me around since I show interest in the interior,” I exclaim, very well knowing that it probably is a date of some kind- I just want to be sure before I blurt something stupid out.

Phichit fires back at me: “It totally is! Like, why would he invite you out of the blue otherwise? Besides that, I don’t think he would just invite a regular customer into the kitchen.”

“You’re right… So, does this mean anything? I don’t want to assume anything just yet,” I mumble, this time not lying.

“It’s a date, Yuri. You know what a date is. A date is a date, okay? Of course it means something!” he says, frowning at me.

“AHHH! Oh my God. He asked me on a date! What do I answer him?” I screech, still not completely sure whether it’s a date or not.

“Just say yes and suggest a date and time, that’s fine,” he shrugs with his usual, almost childish, yet kind of handsome, happy expression on his face.

I text Victor back, suggesting I come to the café next weekend, and then Phichit and I talk for a while. We talk about how he’s doing in school, whether I should take the job, just life in general, really. We end up just ordering a pizza, mostly on Phichit’s bill, and we eat the food in our pajamas.

Time has passed and it’s 11PM and we are about to go to sleep, but just as I’m dozing off, Phichit asks me: “Have you ever… uh… had sex with a guy before?”

It’s not like the question surprises me that much, he was the first and only one I came out to here, vice versa. That and the fact that we are both international students is kind of the thing we bonded over. Other than that, Phichit can be a bit dirty-minded sometimes, so the fact that he’s shy about it surprises me more than the actual question.

“Well, yeah, it’s quite a while ago, though. I had a boyfriend at the time, Kouta, so it wasn’t just a one-time thing. We broke up when I was 21, so it’s not even that long ago…” I explain.

“Whaaaat? You’ve had a boyfriend? Uh, not that there’s anything wrong with that, I mean, you’re pretty attractive, I, uh, just didn’t expect that… So, anyways, how is it?” he babbles, all flushed, looking down at the floor. It surprises me a lot how embarrassed he is talking about this topic.

“Well, I’m a bottom, so it hurt a little the first time, but you get used to it over a couple of times. It depends on your partners experience and size too, I guess. When you’ve got the grip of it, it’s pretty amazing,” I say, looking back at my relationship with Kouta. “It wasn’t a great relationship, to be honest. He kind of had a reputation of being a player, but he was really dedicated to being in a relationship with me, he said. I didn’t hear of him cheating at all, but the trust just wasn’t there, even though I loved him a lot. I ended up breaking up with him after three years in a trustless relationship.”

“Really? Wow. That’s heavy. I need to sleep on that, sorry- I’m not really that good with the dark stuff.” he gulps.

“No worries- goodnight, Phichit.” I say, not really getting an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm so sorry about the long wait, but I've been really busy with school and final exams, and will be so for a while. I'm hoping to write a bit more in the holidays, but looking forward I probably won't have a lot of time to write, so it might be a little while between the chapters. Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter!


	4. Confusion

I wake up and Phichit is still sleeping. I don’t feel very good; Phichit didn’t seem like himself at all last night. His usual, boisterous self disappeared completely when I brought up my ex. He’s not jealous, is he? God, that would be awkward. No, he can’t be- he’s always so excited when I bring up Victor. I don’t know what it could be otherwise, though. I need to ask him when he wakes up; otherwise I’ll explode. I look out the window and the weather is the same as yesterday- this time it gets to me. A gloomy mood takes over my brain, and I feel like letting my frustration out, but I just can’t. It’s like it’s stuck. It’s not only the whole thing with Phichit; it’s everything. The job interview, university, Victor, my money situation, being gay in Russia where you could actually get killed for showing even the least amount of affection for a guy.

I walk out to the kitchen to get some breakfast and decide on making some oatmeal- not the nicest meal, but it’ll do as long as it saturates me. I look down at the bubbling, sticky mass and think to myself that I should just have stayed in Japan. I know I’m overdramatic, but it’s just one of those days where you can’t seem to see anything positive in anything at all. I miss my parents and my sister; I miss the streets of Hasetsu, the ice rink where I hung out as a child, just Japan in general. I snap out of my internal monologue when a huge bubble in the pot bursts, making a loud noise. I take the pot off of the stove and pour the oatmeal in a bowl. 

I walk into my bedroom, sit on my bed and see that Phichit has woken up. 

“Good morning,” I say, remembering that I should probably have made him some breakfast as well. “I’m sorry I didn’t make breakfast for you, I just didn’t think about that.” 

“No worries, I’m not really that hungry,” he mumbles groggily.

“Can I ask you something?” I say.

“Is it about last night? Because if so, I need to talk to you about something,” he tells me in a sorry voice.

“Well, it is… What is it?” I ask. What could it be? My heart is pounding, and it doesn’t get any better by looking at his facial expression. A glimpse of guilt can be seen in his eyes, and he’s frowning at the floor.

“Yuri, there’s something I haven’t told you… Victor… he, uh… I don’t think he’s into guys,” he stutters.

I freeze. I’m completely speechless. What does he mean by that? How would he know?

“Uh… What?” is the only thing I manage to say.

“It’s well known in this area that he has been dating the most beautiful woman in town, and they were together for quite a while. Yesterday when I heard you got your heart broken by that Kouta-guy, I just couldn’t bear that you might have to go through another heartbreak with Victor. That was why I got so silent all of a sudden,” he says.

Shit. As if this day couldn’t get worse. I don’t know what to do with myself.

“Oh… But how? Why did he ask me on a date then? I don’t understand…” I’m so confused.

“I don’t think it’s a date, Yuri. I’m so sorry,” he whispers.

I feel an anger growing inside me.

“Then why the hell did you tell me it was? You’ve known all this time, and you haven’t told me a thing? Geez, you’re an idiot Phichit.” I shout.

“Well, I don’t know, I… I guess I got as caught up as you, and I’m such an idiot, I know- I just… I don’t want you to hate me, Yuri,” he sobs. The tears on his cheeks slightly resemble the raindrops running down the window. 

“I can’t really process anything now. Can you leave? I’ll talk to you later about it, I just can’t right now,” I state.

“I’m so sorry, okay? I’ll pack my stuff and leave… Just know I didn’t want to hurt you in any way, quite the opposite, actually.” he cries.

I’m in the middle of an ocean of feelings. Anger, sadness, confusion, heartbreak. I know I shouldn’t have counted on Victor feeling the same way about me. I want to yell, but I can’t. It’s like it’s stuck in my throat. I throw myself on my bed and just cry. I end up falling asleep again.

 

A week has passed without me speaking to Phichit, and I’m feeling very lonely. I’m going to the interview today, and I’m a tad nervous. I still don’t know whether I’m taking the job or not, but I think I will. I’ve done some thinking; if I earn more money, I’ll be able to visit Victor when I have time, and if it’s Victors friend that owns the shop, he will probably be shopping there, so on top of seeing him at the café, I’ll see him at my job, which will be fantastic- or will it? I don’t know, I’ve been feeling really down and not that keen on seeing him. There’s till that downside about not having the time to study, but I will just have to pull myself together in school. Anyways, after the interview I’m going on the kitchen tour with Victor, even though I’m still confused and sad about him maybe being straight- but hey, I’ll give him a shot.

I arrive at the retail shop and look a bit around for the boss. An employee- a boy with long, blonde hair walks up to me and asks: “Hey- are you the guy who’s seeking a job?” He looks pissed off. What am I doing wrong?

“Uh… Yeah, I am,” I answer.

“Well, he’s right in there,” he says and points towards a door. “My name is Yuri, I’ll be working with you if you get the job.”

His name is Yuri as well? That’s going to be confusing. He still looks pissed.

“Well, hi Yuri, I’m Yuri, too,” I smile.

“Really? Well, there’s no space for two Yuri’s here, so maybe get a nickname, okay?” he snaps at me.

“Wow, okay. Well, see you, maybe?” I mutter.

He completely ignores me. What’s his deal? Now I’m extra nervous for the interview. 

I knock on the door into the office, and the boss tells me to come in. I open the door to see a small, cramped room and a little, heavyset man with a goatee, sat in a chair in the middle. 

“Hello! You must be Yuri. Sit down,” he smiles.

“Yeah, nice to meet you,” I say as I sit down.

“So, Yuri. What makes you want this job, what can you offer?” he asks.

“Well- I don’t know. I guess I really want a job, and I do have a little experience working at a konbini- sorry, I mean convenience store, back in Japan. I think this language barrier will be a problem though, so I don’t really know what I’d be doing. I’m sorry, I don’t actually know what to say.” I say, feeling a tad embarrassed.

“Well, under normal circumstances I wouldn’t have hired you, not even considered it, to be honest,” he declares “but since you’re a friend of Victor and he said such great things about you, I’ll give you a shot. Because of the language barrier, you’ll be working back in the depot with the other Yuri- you must have met him out there, if you have, you’ll know why he’s in the back.”

Victor called me a friend? Friend? It makes me all warm inside and at the same time I’m disappointed he only called me “friend”, which I feel really bad about. But, hey, I got a job! Now I can earn money and visit Victor, I might even be able to get proper food at home!

“Thank you, thank you so much!” I beam.

“Well, we need to plan your working schedule. When’s the best time for you to work?” he asks.

I haven’t even thought of that. Well, I guess I could work on evenings and do my homework and café visits in the afternoon. It’ll be stressing, but it’s really the better option. 

“Well, evenings would be great, if that’s possible?” I suggest.

“Sure, Yuri works on evenings most of the time, too, so that’ll be great- twice the work power. You have weekends off, so don’t worry about that,” he says. 

“Great; again, thank you so much,” I grin.

“See you Monday!” he winks, shaking my hand.

I have a job. I have a job! Oh my God, I don’t think I’ve felt this great since talking to Victor for the first time, which is what, a month ago? Speaking of Victor, I need to go visit him now. I can’t wait to tell him that I got the job- on the other hand, I still feel unsure about the whole thing Phichit told me. I’ll just have to wait and see how things turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's another chapter! Again, I'm sorry it's been so long, but as I said, I've been really busy, and to be honest, I probably not update very fast in the future as I have school and a ton of gymnastics on top of that. Anyways, I hope you like it! Hugs <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've finally manned up to write a fic, so I guess it's here? English is not my native language, so sorry for any grammar mistakes or things that don't make sense- feel free to point them out so I can correct them <3


End file.
